


Day 281 - It Came from the Fridge

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [281]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Humor, M/M, Science, Science Experiments, Slash, The Fridge, dead animals (sorry)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 09:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Would you please put the dead alien that you just dissected back into the fridge before I answer the door?”</i>
</p><p>This is the story of John and Sherlock: A love story told over 365 days. It's not linear. It's not a serial. It's a 221B (almost) every day, building up a cohesive whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 281 - It Came from the Fridge

“Would you please put the dead alien that you just dissected back into the fridge before I answer the door?”

“It’s a giant jellyfish, John, not an alien.”

“It’s still dead and I want it off the table. Right now. And what did I tell you about wearing an apron or your white coat when you work with things that are dead, bloody, toxic, flammable, or all of the above?”

John looks at the mess on the table and on Sherlock’s clothes and puts laundry on his mental to-do list for tomorrow.

Banning Sherlock from the washing machine was a joint decision taken by John and Mrs Hudson only days after the two men moved in because Sherlock had managed to flood the laundry room with 20 inches of foam, whitened a whole load because he allegedly confused the fabric softener with the bottle of bleach he had bought for an experiment and ruined another load by completely forgetting to take it out for 3 days.

Sherlock did not argue, he was glad to leave this mundane task to someone else and most of his clothes are dry cleaning anyway.

A huffing noise from Sherlock draws John back to the kitchen.

“Fine. I’ll put it away.”

John watches in morbid fascination as Sherlock stuffs the jellyfish next to the dead beaver.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'laundry'.


End file.
